Movie Night with the Dreemurr Kids
by itsyoboii
Summary: Toriel and Asgore are out for the night and probably won't be back until much later. The Dreemurr siblings INSIST that they're old enough to not have Sans babysit them. Its way passed their bedtime and Chara managed to smuggle out human-made monster movies from Alphys without her knowing. This is going to be fun


Author's Notes: Set in the world where Chara and Asriel are out and living the life they deserve. All monsters are free from the underground. Pretty much Domestic Fluff. Chara and Frisk are referred to as "they" or "kid" or "child" or any anonymous title. Based on a real life experience. Also … see if you can spot some of the references… they're pretty easy to spot like totes easy.

"Yes mom! We know. We've washed the plates brushed our teeth. We didn't use the stove and the microwave is unplugged. "

The phone's camera focused on Chara as they held the phone in arm's length. Projected on the screen was Toriel's worried face gliding over to each of her children. A smaller window beside Toriel's panel showed three of them. Chara wore their green and yellow pajamas. Their button up shirt partially opened, exposing their collar bone, around the child's neck is their golden locket, their pants rolled up to their knees exposing small bare feet.

Asriel were in the same patterned pajamas. His pants were only folded up his ankles. The young monster prince let out a small yawn while absently rubbing one teary eye. Toriel thought of the act adorable and gestured a small "aww" of admiration.

Frisk waved to their mother with a smile, they wore their MTT brand NapstaCute onesies.

They watched their mother over the screen, the children saw the mix of expressions on her. "Are you sure you are all alright by yourselves. We will be home rather late… are the doors and windows locked?" Her tone is lined with motherly worry

"Yep, the doors and windows are locked. We're all just getting ready for bed time so don't you worry." Asriel spoke this time, Chara paned the camera slightly to his place.

They heard the faint hushes of Asgore calling for her. Toriel nodded to him, placing the phone lower down giving the children a view of the chandelier above her.

Toriel and Asgore are currently attending a meeting out of town. From what they heard their parents were in some fancy city district that currently wants to help with the monster population. Toriel had moved her phone slightly askew from her face giving the children a chance to view her location.

From what they could tell their parents were in some fancy looking building with bright yellow walls, high ceilings, glittering golden fountains and marbled floors. It reminded them of the judgment hall and Mettaton's hotel back at the underground.

Toriel held the phone back in place again, this time the camera focusing on both Toriel and Asgore. Frisk noticed him wearing his heavy armor. He seemed tired. Regardless Asgore gave his children the most welcoming and warmest of smiles.

"Alright young ones, we will be home soon. Go on and sleep."

"Yes dad." The children replied.

Toriel muttered a few words to Asgore, the children could tell that their mother is still debating whether or not they are good enough to be left alone at home. Asgore only chuckled and gave her some calming reassurance.

"A-alright then. Keep the phone close with you kids. Call me if there's anything a miss. Be good now my children." Both monsters bid the children farewell. Exchanging multiple 'I love you's and 'Be good's. Tthe last view from the video call was their mother's thumb covering half of the screen before Chara's screen went black and opened up its default home menu. All three children let out a sigh of relief.

One second of silence loomed. The three of them exchanged knowing glances.

"I'll get the pillows" Frisk called out already heading up the stair's to their rooms.

"I'll make the popcorn" Asriel stated, swinging back up the chair and plugging the microwave, it gave three loud beeps.

"And I'll start the DVD"

Prior the week before. Chara had caught wind of their parents business trip. Both Boss monsters were busy for the rest of the month, they agreed to hire some babysitters for them whilst they were gone. This trip to the city district wasn't supposed to take too long, some schedules were changed that caused the sudden mix. Chara visited their office one time to look at their schedules. They had calculated their parent's arrival and departure time. For the next two days, their plan for their long awaited movie night may come to fruition, they had an hour and thirty minutes of window time to watch a movie before their parents come home. This night came as a surprise. They now had more than an hour's worth of movie time.

A few weeks ago Undyne and Alphys came over to babysit them. Alphys have brought some age appropriate anime for them to watch like Navy Sun, Sakurasou the Card Catcher, Conan the Investigator and the first season of Two pieces but had accidentaly brought with her the human made monster movies, unlucky for the reptilian monster Chara saw them and was very curious. One of which was titled The Static.

They had borrowed the DVD Navy Sun. Alphys gladly lent the DVD to them. Little did Alphys know that Chara had sneakily replaced the disc.

Chara's trip to memory lane seemed to have travelled longer than they thought. Frisk had already set their pillow fort and was now just fluffing up a few places. Asriel carried a large bowl of popcorn, placing the movie snack at their center.

They were never allowed to sit too close to the T.V. Toriel insisted to them that they can only watch no closer than the couch. Their make-shift pillow fort was on the floor against the foot of their sofa. Asriel and Frisk took their seats, Chara took another second to place the DVD disc into the player. It had a lone glowing ring on its cover. Chara scoffed. What a boring design. They turned the lights off making the TV the only source of light.

Their initial placement were somewhat loose, all of the children were on the floor laying on their belly or backs. Asriel at the center, head against the plump part of the sofa, relaxed and somewhat bored. The movie started slow, almost bringing Chara to sleep. They had not known what movie they were watching. Chara told them that it was a surprise.

A few minutes into the movie, their fort abandoned.

Asriel is now on the sofa. Knees tucked in against his chest, a pillow blocking most of his view. His paws dug deep into the pillow case.

Frisk and Chara, at first, were on their belly. Resting their chin on their palms. Humming out part of Alphys' song, now they're with Asriel seated on the sofa, hiding their view and holding onto the right and left arm (respectively) of the prince as if their very soul depended on it. The popcorn left neglected on the floor, midway untouched. No one moved, no one dared to make a sound.

The TV inside the TV went to static. All children gulped. None of them seem to remember how to breathe. Slowly the static cleared and revealed the setting of what seems like the woods, at its center, an eerie looking mossy well. Nothing happened in a really long time. The video keeps flashing against the backdrop. They hid their faces.

"Ah-Ow! Chara you're hurting me!" Asriel whispered harshly, feeling nails dig into his fur.

Chara snapped back "That wasn't me crybaby!"

Frisk chuckled and muttered a small apology, letting go of Asriel's arm. Almost immidietly Asriel felt pins and needles travel up his limb.

Frisk had already started tearing from the fright both siblings shook. The two shared small awkward chuckles. Chara let out a grumble.

"Chara can you check if the scary part is over? I don't wanna look up."

"what?! Hell no I'm not going to check if the scary part is over!" Chara harshly whispered. Sinking into Asriel's arm deeper. "How about maybe you do it since you asked?"

Asriel made a face at that retort. "you're scared Chara?"

"look who's talking" Chara arched their brow.

"well … we admit, how about you though?" Asriel made a tone that was close to teasing.

It caught Chara's attention but their determination against fear was a bit too weak. They dared not to look. "F-fine! But you guys will do it with me you winnies!"

Having nothing to argue the others complied. Slowly they rose their heads, it took a while to have their eyes adjust to the light of the TV but when they saw the most hideously frightening face

The house immidietly erupted with shrilling in child pitch screams.

Chara threw their arms and legs up, Asriel accompanied his sibling's scream throwing their pillow at the TV and scrambling out the sofa. Frisk fell screaming, coiling into a ball from the sofa. They scattered in all directions in blind panic. Chara, while still in a frenzy, knocked off pieces of furniture. Startling themselves more. The TV had shut itself off and then reopened revealing another static picture. They screamed louder, having witnessed enough. They begun pushing each other, screaming Toriel's name and occasionally Asgore's. They booked up the stairs tripping over themselves and dragging whichever is standing.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel in tears bumped to each other then against the lock doors, behind them was the looming void of darkness. They thought they saw the flash of white and immidietly went into another frenzy.

A light short-circuited, making the darkness behind them crawl nearer. They scrambled for their parent's bedroom door but between shaking paws and sweaty shaking hands no one can get the knob to turn!

The children screamed and wrestled Against each other, pushing and pulling to be the first to get to safety.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I NEED TO LIVE I'M THE HOPE OF HUMAN AND MONSTERS!" Frisk cried out pushing Asriel out of the way, trying and failing to turn the knob to their rooms.

"NO I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Chara pushed Frisk away, poor Asriel couldn't even get near hold of the knob.

"WHA-WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M THE PRINCE OF MONSTERS!" Asriel pushed passed the humans both, finally opening the door.

All three scrambled inside at the same time leaving them stuck on against each other, the wide bodies didn't fit them all against the now narrow door. A wind brush passed Asriel's neck. He screamed "AAAAH SOMEONE TOUCHED MY NECK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

In a moment of miracle they popped right in, making a loud thud against the floor.

Shutting the door behind them and diving into their parent's beds and covers. The TV downstairs was still up and running, the lights below flickering and a sea of tangled sheets, toppled furniture and popcorn littered the living room. Their mother would be furious but they couldn't careless of the mess.

The night before was a blur, but they all remembered that horrible face. They found themselves in the arms of their parents. Asgore snoring soundly, Toriel hugging each of her children. Frisk was the first to wake up then came Chara and Asriel. Toriel felt them stir and decided to wake up as well.

A knowing smile spread across their mother's face.

"did you all have a great time?"

The children looked at each other. Laughing.

Yes.

Yes they did.

THE END


End file.
